Used
by Quinny1317
Summary: Edward comes back after New Moon. But Bella is confused. She's starting to fall for a certain blond vampire that she shouldn't be falling for... and a certain werewolf she shouldnt be fallin for. Relucantly ON HIATUS


**Author's Note: A new story for you all! I have decided to do something based AFTER new moon, again, when Edward finally comes back. It has a lot to do with Edward x Bella, but also is very deeply into the Jasper x Bella theme. It's somewhat similar to Jealousy, but it's named "Used" for a good reason. I hope that you enjoy! I very much intend this story to be up in the 20 something chapter number, so please be sure to tell me where you want this to go so that I can edit it thoroughly and so that I don't have to do an ultimate revision like I'm doing with Jealousy. ENJOY!! And review. I can't say it enough. :)**

**3****rd**** Person.**

Bella muttered something under her breath as she firmly planted her foot back on the pedal of her red truck. It sputtered angrily in response. "DAMMIT," she cried out, pounding her fist on the dashboard, and then resting her head on the steering wheel. She just sat there for a few minutes, thinking over how thoroughly horrible her luck had been lately. Jacob wasn't just angry. He was furious.

'How could you possibly choose those… those… _BLOODSUCKERS_ over me??.'

Bella had stormed off before he could say more. And here she was. In her broken down truck, rain pouring outside, on the side of some unknown road. A knock on her window prompted her to jump and look outside. There, stood a dark figure, knocking politely on the window. Bella gave an exasperated grumble and reached over, opening the passenger door for Alice.

"I saw your monster-of-a-truck break down, so I decided to come and help! Rose and Edward are out hunting, so I'm your only hope at this point," she said that as though it were a good thing. Bella knew there was an equal chance that Alice would take her to the mall than take her home.

"Are you running me home?" Bella asked, scowling quietly.

"Yep!" the peppy vampire replied excitedly. She offered her petit hand to Bella… who shook her head.

"I'd prefer to sit here and mope, please and thank you," she muttered from her spot in the driver's seat. With that, she rested her head back on the steering wheel, very well knowing that Alice wouldn't give up that easily. The little vampiress hopped into the passenger seat, a slight scowl creasing her perfect forehead.

"Look. Edward is coming back from his hunting trip today. If he knows that I left you for dead on the side of some road, I would be…" she shuddered in her seat… "well. Let's just say I wouldn't be well-off. So let me get you out of here. If not for your sake, then for mine." She finished, and offered her hand again, eyes expectant. She knew that Bella couldn't refuse. It was 'for Alice.'

Sometimes Bella wondered if Alice had taken a psychology class, because she was somehow able to get Bella to do anything that she wanted. Except shopping. Bella was able to put up an extremely good fight when it came to shopping. But she always ended up going anyway…

Shaking herself from her reverie, Bella reluctantly gave Alice her hand, and she was suddenly flipped onto the smaller girls back, and they were flying through the woods that were on the side of the road. The wind and rain whipped in Bella's face… but she was used to it. She didn't complain. She just thought to herself… Edward was coming back. She found it extremely unfair that the moment that they had come back from Italy he had been forced to go on a hunting trip by Carlisle. But for some reason she felt relieved.

She didn't know why, but she felt as though she didn't exactly want to be around Edward that much anymore… She felt that he had betrayed her by leaving. But it was more than that… She just… She was confused. The tug that drew her to Edward was fading fast. She couldn't help but feel like nothing in her life was going her way. Jacob hated her. She wanted to be friends with him. Her car obviously hated her. But she hated her car, so it wasn't that much of a problem. Edward was back, but she didn't like him the way that she used to… So basically, she had everything that she didn't want, and didn't have anything that she DID want. It was a bit ironic. Bella sighed quietly.

Suddenly they stopped, and Bella found herself sliding off of Alice onto the wet grass in front of the Cullen household. Muttering something angrily about her 'damned piece of shit car,' she made her way up the steps and through the door. Carlisle was lounging quietly on the couch, reading a book as thick as… well… there wasn't exactly anything it could be compared to, it was so huge. Esme was fiddling with pots and pans in the kitchen. Bella could hear her. Jasper was watching something on the television. Bella noticed the discovery channel icon in the bottom right corner of the image. Alice yanked Bella up the stairs before she could register anything else, and they were in Alice's room.

Alice began to dig in her closet, disappearing completely from sight. Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself. "I know that you are going to say you don't like it, but you need dry clothing, or you're going to catch pneumonia. I learned about that from the computer!" Bella took another breath.

Alice exited her closet with a denim skirt, a blouse, and some undergarments. She shoved them in Bella's hands and then shoved Bella into the bathroom to change.

Bella looked at the clothing with disdain, but she knew that Alice was right. She pulled them on reluctantly, and then looked at herself in the mirror, face twisting up in disgust.

"I SAW THAT!" Alice said loudly from the other room, and Bella rolled her eyes, opening the door and walking out. "But you look wonderful!" she exclaimed, doting praise on the angry human, whom just walked past her and out of the room. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She wasn't expected to be home for another few hours, so she decided that maybe it would be okay if she just sat around the Cullen household… Alice nodded happily at the decision and skipped down the stairs past her. Bella made her way carefully down the stairs as well, holding onto the banister tightly. The denim skirt didn't exactly give her much room for movement.

Even with being careful, she tripped over herself, and just before she fell headfirst and tumbled down the stairs, she felt strong arms gripping her and holding her steady on the step.

"We don't want you hurting yourself again, Bella. You've had enough diving from high objects," Jasper said sarcastically, but quietly so that only she could hear, referring to her cliff-diving incident. Scowling at the joke, she shoved him playfully… and overbalanced, nearly falling again.

Jasper caught her, and, rolling his eyes, carried her downstairs before she could hurt herself any more. Straightening herself out when Jasper put her down, she smiled and whispered a "thank you" before walking over to the couch. Up close, Jasper was... well... Bella could see why Alice liked him so much. Placing herself carefully onto the cushioned leather, Bella allowed herself to sink in and relax... a bit too relaxed. She looked over at Jasper, who quickly shot his head in a different direction and whistled, obviously trying to hide a smirk. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled herself. Sometimes vampires could be so obvious.

Grabbing the remote from an unaware Jaspers, Bella curled up even further on the couch, pressing the 'up' button multiple times, attempting to find something interesting to watch other than the discovery channel. _Anything _other than the discovery channel. She settled for a boring newcast. 'Rain, rain and more rain,' was all she heard before she began flipping again. Jasper exhaled loudly, sounding impatient. Bella twitched in her seat but continued skipping. Jasper exhaled even louder... and Bella scowled, turned her head, and threw the remote at him. He caught it easily and pressed 3 buttons, smirking the entire time.

"Loser vampire with his damn reflexes..." she muttered quietly in her seat, crossing her arms as nickelodeon came on. Her eyebrow shot up her forehead when she saw what was on.

"The backyardigans?" she asked plaintatively. "Seriously??"

Jasper paused in his seat, eyes flicking anywhere in the room but Bella. "No?" he said sheepishly, and began to channel surf as well.

Bella rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day and murmured something under her breath that not even Jasper could hear. She was getting confused. Very confused. Jasper was being utterly cute, and Edward was gone on his hunting trip... and... and she was just really torn at the moment.

Bella could feel Jasper trying to soothe her, even though he didn't show anything, flicking through endless channels, never settling on one thing for more than a few seconds. He was trying to help... Not that it helped much... It just made him seem sweeter, and that confused Bella even more.

The front door of the house opened, and an angel strode over the threshold, smiling brightly.

"Bella! I'm home!"

**Author's Note: Okayy... so this was uneventful, but I thought that you might wanna understand what exactly is going on between all of them. The situation... etc. You know the gist. Lol. I hope that you liked this little introductory chapter, and you had better review so I know what to put in the second chapter. I have the entire story outlined... now I just need to write chapters about it. Easier said than done. But yes, I hoped you enjoyed, so now you should review it! Remember, this is going to be pretty long!!**

**Your loving author,**

**--Quinny**


End file.
